warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Aberrant
Aberrants emerge from the underhives on the great day of uprising.]] An Aberrant is a Genestealer hybrid who was born mutated for a number of different reasons from the normal phenotype for their generation of the brood cycle. Though misshapen and possessed of an inferior intellect, Aberrants are physically powerful, have superhuman endurance and are possessed of a potent need to protect the other members of their Genestealer Cult. For this reason, they are used as shock assault troops by their cult's leaders. Like Hybrid Metamorphs, Aberrants also sometimes undergo a rapid genetic restructuring as a Tyranid Hive Fleet draws near their homeworld and they spontaneously develop the biomechancial biomorph weapons of other Tyranid bioforms. Role Misshapen, lumpen and inhumanly strong, the Aberrants are the repugnant offshoots of the brood cycle. Though dim-witted, their instinctive need to defend their broodkin makes them valuable assets to the cult. In battle, they stomp and shuffle to the greatest concentrations of resistance. With heavy industrial tools raised, they moan slurred praise to the Genestealer Patriarch as they charge in, causing impressive carnage with only their brute force and single-minded determination. What manner of strange processes gives rise to an Aberrant is unknown. Some quirk of ancestry ordains their fate as the normal hybrid genetic pattern is somehow perverted. Perhaps the initial implantation of the Purestrain Genestealer's ovipositor in one of the Aberrant's parents was interrupted or spoiled, perhaps the interbreeding happened during a Warp event or sorcerous ritual, or perhaps the forbidden dabbling of curious bio-alchemical engineers gave rise to monsters that killed their creators upon birth. Aberrants assault Wracks during a Drukhari raid on an infested world.]] Whatever the circumstance that leads to their inception, these Aberrants soon seek out the lowest of their gene-sect's dungeon-like lairs, shambling through the darkness until they find a Magus or Patriarch that will give them new purpose. From that point on, they are used as pure muscle for the cult's purposes. Armed with power-field augmented tools, Aberrants are set to the task of digging tunnels and clearing out caverns beneath the cities of their prey world, expanding the subterranean networks through which the cult can move unseen. Buried hab-blocks and long-forgotten weapons caches are cracked open and plundered, or hollowed out and seeded with enough mining explosives to bring the structures built above them crumbling down. The majority of any cult's most horrific and inhuman-looking broodkin like Aberrants are put to work in mines or tunnels far from the sight of the authorities, or confined to the lair of their gene-sect's Biophagus, where they are relentlessly experimented on. A rare few, however, are cultivated and trained to become competent assassins. When the need arises, a Magus, Primus or other cult leader will despatch these creatures on missions of murder, conferring their target's scent or psychic spoor to their bestial minions. The thuggish hybrids are sent out at night, swathed in sackcloth, hessian or industrial webbing to lumber through sewers and undercrofts in search of the foolish individual who would work against the cult's agendas. Under lambent moonlight, they climb up to the surface world and into the hab-quarters of their victim. Once the fresh scent of their mark is in their nostrils, all stealth is abandoned. With Power Hammer and Power Pick, the murderous beasts smash and gouge a path to their prey, the last few moments of their victims' lives spent in abject horror and confusion. Once the deed is done, the hybrids hack their way back into the underworld and vanish as swiftly as they appeared. Many long Terran years can slide past before such creatures are able to vent their pent-up fury once more. When the day of the cult's grand uprising finally arrives, these gruesome giants immerse themselves in wanton butchery at the first opportunity. The Aberrants emerge from the darkness along with the rest of the cultists. Brandishing their filth-encrusted claws and wielding heavy mining tools, they tear with equal ease through hastily assembled infantry garrisons, fortified defence emplacements and armoured vehicles that are brought to bear against them. Their masters deploy them as they would attack dogs, sending them to spread terror and confusion through grievous acts of destruction. Due to their incredible endurance, Aberrants are able to wade through heavy enemy fire, sustaining horrendous injuries yet losing none of their deadliness. In this way they serve as a moving wall of flesh, behind which the other cultists advance upon their foe. Aberrant Hypermorphs Like Hybrid Metamorphs, some Aberrants mutate as the Hive Fleet approaches, in response to the psychic command of the nearing Hive Mind. As these mutations take hold, the creature's spinal column extends into a muscular tail, tipped with a hooked barb sharp enough to slice through meat, bone and even infantry armour. Known as Aberrant Hypermorphs, these creatures are even more ferocious than their kindred, lashing out mindlessly with their industrial weapons or grabbing whatever makeshift weapon they can even as they charge towards their foes. The occurrence of Aberrant Hypermorphs is more sporadic than that of Hybrid Metamorphs, with individual Aberrants mutating rather than whole broods, yet their appearance is still seen as portentous by the cultists around them. Unit Composition *'5-10 Aberrants' *'1-2 Aberrant Hypermorphs' Wargear Aberrant *'Rending Claw' *'Heavy Power Hammer or Power Pick' Aberrant Hypermorph *'Rending Claw' *'Hypermorph Tail' *'Heavy Power Hammer or Heavy Improvised Weapon' Sources *''Codex: Genestealer Cults'' (8th Edition), pp. 56, 88 *''Codex: Genestealer Cults'' (7th Edition), pg. 33 Category:A Category:Genestealer Category:Genestealer Cult Units Category:Tyranid Category:Tyranid Units